1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package including packages stacked using a redistribution wiring layer and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Package-on-package (POP) technology for stacking a plurality of packages has been used for high-density chip stacking. Since semiconductor packages for use in POP technology may be determined to be acceptable through tests, a defect rate may drop in end products.
The POP type of semiconductor package may include a first package and a second package stacked on the first package using a redistribution wiring layer. In a method of manufacturing a conventional semiconductor package of POP type, a test process is performed after the second package is stacked on the first package. Accordingly, a failure of a redistribution wire bonding process may result in a defect in an end product, thereby decreasing yields of products.